<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Latte Hotte by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293473">Latte Hotte</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Fluff, M/M, brian riche isn't a real character, this fic was written as a joke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:22:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suna was catching feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Suna Rintarou/Brian Riche</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Latte Hotte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinsuna/gifts">rinsuna</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the SASS server</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Suna, it's okay to catch feelings," Komori sighed, sitting beside the middle blocker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna didn't respond aside from a shake of his head. Maybe it was okay for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Komori</span>
  </em>
  <span> to catch feelings, since he </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> got over Sakusa, he had a new crush every other day. But he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Suna Rintarou,</span>
  </em>
  <span> suave middle blocker who unnerved opponents, but never let them do the same. He couldn't just let some beautifully grizzled setter waltz in and shake him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Besides, if you just 'fess up maybe you'll be surprised by his response," Komori smiled, all too sweet for Suna's liking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> way Brian Riche, resident himbo, would like him. He was a kind guy (Suna was ultra aware of this from everytime he helped him stretch or reach a high shelf), but it was because of his kindness that he was utterly unaware of Suna's affection. He'd tried complimenting his muscles; Brian thanked him. He'd tried inviting him over after one of their EJP parties; Brian declined. He'd given him </span>
  <em>
    <span>dark fucking chocolate </span>
  </em>
  <span>on Valentine's Day and Brian simply said "hmm, I don't know if that's great for an athlete to eat, but my mother's birthday is coming up and I'm sure she'd appreciate them! Thanks, Rin, you really saved me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was hopeless. Utterly distraught.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not happening," Suna muttered to Komori, eyes trained on the back of the setter. He was plenty satisfied simply watching him from afar (and behind). Many dedicated days at the gym had done Brian many services, and Suna was content seeing the fruits of his efforts. Occasionally when they'd stretch, he was able to feel the rippling muscles under his tight workout gear and Suna would wonder </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> he'd ever chosen to be a setter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I get to stay on the court a lot," Brian had told him, smiling. Suna groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He's a blundering idiot.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides, it wasn't too bad being Brian's friend. He was a sweet man, and the broken French that Suna knew let them bond easily. Brian was often fond of bringing in gifts for the team, and anytime he went back to France to visit family he'd always grab Suna a gift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Suna rubbed his fingers over the Eiffel Tower charm on his phone case, trying to remind himself it had been giving to him solely </span>
  <em>
    <span>platonically</span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But after much convincing from Komori, Suna believed today would be different. He'd finally make sure Brian </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> without a doubt in his mind how infuriatingly attractive he was. That's how Suna found himself marching towards the setter before practice started, intent on speaking with him </span>
  <em>
    <span>privately.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rin!" Brian beamed, naive to the crease in the middle blocker's eyebrow. "Just the person I wanted to see."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna swallowed down his hope in trade for rational thought. Why would he want to see him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was answered when the setter revealed two coffee cups in his hand from the nearby café. "I bought you a vanilla latté. That's your usual, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dumbfounded, Suna could only nod and mutter a thanks, bringing the drink to his lips as he watched the setter greet the rest of his team in a similar manner. He quietly revelled in the realization that he was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> one Brian had got coffee for. Maybe there was hope after all.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you even like vanilla lattes?" Komori asked when he noticed the starbuck look on Suna's face. "I thought you only drank black coffee."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can learn to," was Suna's revelation, trying not to grimace at the sweet taste.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>